Starscream's rhythem
these songs are sung by starscream in certain parts of the film and reveres to what will happen and who he is. lyrics old freds song Under the heat of the deserts meciless hot burning sun , an old farmer and his sheep flock are under a vultures eye, for he will be first to have fear consume them whole, for the song that he will hear is the song old freds death. (flute music then plays.) the doctor and his wife song the two love birds keep singing under the great stary sky, unaware that they are the coyote's next target, for when the fuel box is gone the doctor will be pulled below, and the wife will then be second to be eaten down below,( flute sings) (he then sings this bit when she is in the car.) the wife hides in the car, beliving that she is safe, but she will not escape the grip, of the monsters stubborn jaws.(flute sings again.) the workers song the worker jacks his hammer, to go deep underground, and will then be dragged away, by the monsters savage thirst, the other will be different, he will not be eaten, but will then be smashed to nothing, from a giant boulder slide 'the horses song' the noble group of heroes, ride upon their nobler steeds, unbeknownst to the heroes, that there's something down below, they then will see the serpent, and its three rows of savage jaws, and will run from the serpent as fast as their legs will go. starscream appears i was born within obsidian i'm a brother of three hags there is one name that i go by air commander starscream, belived to have been slained, by a knights brave soul, '' ''and has lost all of his comrades, including his own desendent, the three witches are now gone, forever dead and gone, but there's one black evil soul, that still roams the universe, i was born withing obsidian i'm a brother of three hags, '' ''there is one name that i go by air commander starscream. ''the attack on the town'' the girl the jumps up on her pogo, will make the bad mistake, and will summon the sand deamons, the come up and rage havoc, (he then sings this next) the machine has stop roaring, but has now given them, the chance for a new meal, thats inside the grocery store, for the owner will be the first, to be grabbed and then pulled down, while the others try to escape through one way or another. (flute sings) burts song two wolfs within a fortress, guarded by a wall of wires, will be next to attacked, by the shark of the desert, (he then sings this after his graboid died) they are more tough then once thought, but will not be put on test, to see if their rooftop sheilds, can withstand the serpents push. the escape song. they try to flee the village, to the safety of the mountains, but they will be cut off the pass, by a hole made by two worms. the wild zord song one graboid left in reserve, but i have one new plan, that involves these crystal balls, that i was given by a friend, three beast of wolf and gator and the hammerheaded shark, may you now come to my aid, and destroy my enemies. Category:Songs